Sick it!
by magickingdom1989
Summary: Brittany's a struggling young gymnast trying to make it to the Olympics and Santana's the bitchy and short tempered owner of the fancy gym "Snix". With Quinn playing puppet master, it seems at first like a match made in hell! Will Santana learn to play nice? Or will it be a scratch on the mat and on the heart?
1. Chapter 1

Today's the day it's going to happen. They've been too good to me already. I just know today's the days they're going to kick me out of the gym. They have every right to. I haven't paid tuition for months now and I've been promising them their money since I lost my job at Lima city bank. Who knew smuggling in my cat Lord Tubbington would cause such a flurry throughout the company. He only ate a _few_ hundred dollar bills.

"Hey Britt! How's it hanging?" said the bus driver Azimio, as I hoped on.

"Not too good Z." I said, as slumped down onto one of the empty seats toward the front of the bus. "I have a feeling the Lima Beams finally gonna kick me out today."

"Look B. That's a TP, their problem. Not a Yp, your problem. You're the best damn gymnast on those beams they got in there. They're gonna have a hard time replacing you.

"Thanks Z" I said dejectedly. The lima beam has plenty of great gymnasts. I'm pretty sure they won't miss one free loader who can't even afford to buy shiny new leotards for competition.

As the bus pulled up to the large silver warehouse looking gym, I took a deep breath and prepared myself for the worst. So what if it's always been my dream to make it to the Olympics.. So what if I can never afford to train again and my muscles become all saggy and gross.

"Go get em girl! I say, don't leave without a fight. Throw down some of those leotard wearing bitches and show em who's boss B!"

I forced a smile and stepped off the bus and on toward my doom. As I walked through the doors of The Lima Bean I saw several girls lined up by Coach Sue's office, envelopes in hand ready to hand over their tuition on the first of the month. Sighing and turning a bit pink from embarrassment I quickly made my way over to the lockers to avoid the painful side glances and whispers that always seemed to occur on the first of the month. It was humiliating enough to know that Sue had been letting me train free for months but to have the girls at the gym become wise of my situation was on a whole other level of mortifying.

I was alone in the locker room except for Quinn. She was an older gymnast, maybe around twenty six or twenty seven. I had always admired her grace and poise during her Routines. Sue had always given her crap for being an over the hill gymnast but I always thought she was a star on the beams.

"Hey Brittany." She said quickly and quietly. I looked around and behind myself. Confused. Quinn had never really enishiated any sort of conversation with me.

She giggled. "What are you looking around for there's no one else here."

My cheeks reddened with embarrassment. Oh yea.

I cleared my throat. "What's up?"

She sighed before she began. "Look. I overheard Sue talking with Becky this morning and she's ready to kick you out of the gym Brittany." She said all this in a hushed and rushed tone. "She'd kill me if she found out I overheard and worse told you about it.. But I couldn't just sit back and let you get tossed out on your leotard without warning." She added sadly.

It was my turn to sigh. Shoulders slumped and head downcast. "Thanks Quinn." I smiled, and this smile I really meant. It was really decent of Quinn to give me a heads up even if I already felt this coming.

"I had a feeling I'd happen one of these days...Just sucks that today's the day." I mumbled sadly. Quinn took a step closer and looked around the lockers as if someone was gonna pop right out of one of them. "I shouldn't be telling you this either since I'm part of the Lima Beam team an all but-." She took a deep breath and continued. I know of another gym that might be able to help you."

She was so close and talking so low that if she wasn't that close I wouldn't have been able to make out a word she was saying. But she was and I did. She was telling me I had a hope! A bright star of maybe!

"It's called Snix."

"Snix?" I asked confused. I had never heard of a Snix gym in Lima.

"It's in Cleveland." She said as if she read my mind. "Just a few towns away." She said and then frowned. " I have to warn you though. The owner of Snix is a real piece of work. If you think Sue can be a bitch... Oh man! Santana can be a real first class bitch with a capital B!"

I opened my mouth to tell her that I would probably not be able to afford this Snix gym and her bitchy owner before I was interrupted.

"Now, i've pulled some strings and managed to snag an audition for you with Santana tomorrow. If she likes you, which she will, she's willing to give you a full years training free of charge." She finished with a proud nod.

"What? How?" I asked. Amazed that Quinn would even waste her time helping someone she's barely ever spoken to. "Well, I was once a lot like you. Struggling to pay my dues and whatnot. I wish I had someone there to help me when I was in your shoes." She added with a sympathetic smile.

"I have no words Quinn. Thank you. I.. This means so much to me, really. But... Um, how were you able to get me in free for a year! I mean that's... Wow." I said as tactfully as possible. I didn't want to offend the person who had just given me such an amazing gift.

She smirked, then rolled her eyes and scoffed as if she were thinking of something annoyingly amusing. "Let's just say I have a bit of a history with Santana... I have some dirt on her and it's always nice to see how far I can make the rich and fabulous Santana Lopez go before she'd let me air out her dirty laundry.

"Sounds kinda mean." I said, not liking the idea of being a pawn in Quinn's blackmail game.

"She's letting you train at her gym for free." She said exasperatedly. "I'm not making her run down the street naked or something!"

I giggled. It did seem harmless enough.

"So.. Where will you be tomorrow?" She asked with a smirk, her arms folded across her chest.

"At Snix" I said determinedly with a nod.

**let me know what you think! I have a lot in mind for this story but id like your input too:) I'm also looking for a beta if anyone's interested! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! Thank you so much for the favorites, follows and nice reviews! I've been wanting to write this story for a while and I'm excited that I finally have the time to write it! Now to that lovely anon reviewer who was the first to post a review for this story...Im really sorry that this fic does not seem realistic enough for you:/ I should tell you that you might not want to continue reading this story because the gymnastics portion of this fiction fic will be just that. fiction. I guess I should've mentioned that in the first chapter but better late than never:) You can definitely expect this fic to be full of romance, friendship, a little bit of angst and a lot a bit of smutty brittana goodness!;) The actual gymnastics portion of this fic will be pretty limited. So please don't take it too seriously if I don't read Gymnastics for Dummies before finishing this story and am not familiar with all of my uneven bar facts! Just enjoy Brittana... Or not... **

**Thanks again to the positive reviews:) I promise I won't write such a long AN next time:0.. And to the reviewer who asked about my other Brittana story, I will be updating it soon:)! XO**

The bus ride to Snix gym was long and lonely. Azimio wasn't the driver on this route, just some giant kid that had a face like a baby... He said his name was Finn. I wasn't in the mood for talking though anyway, my tummy was too tied up for that. I kept wondering if this Santana person was going to be too much of a bitch to handle. I've never been good at confrontation and although I'm pretty friendly, I'd really rather hang with lord T. At least he won't make fun of the dump of a house I live in with my parents. We'll, at least not _all _the time.

I still had to walk a block or two from the bus stop to Snix. It was a beautiful walk though. Lots of sunflowers if front of enormous houses and trees. It looked like a really expensive neborhood, which made my stomach tie up in knots again. I _so_ didn't fit in here. What if this was all just a joke? What if Quinn tricked me and Santana had no idea I was even coming?

A few minutes after my mini meltdown I finally reached the front of the building which looked far fancier than the Lima beams warehouse looking gym. I strode in through the front door as confidently as I could and was met with an overly enthusiastic brunette at the reception desk who was chatting animatedly on the phone.

"No Kurt. I need a last minute suffle!"

She said into the speaker and eagerly awaited a response. "Fine. But don't be late." She finished bossily and hung up the phone.

Finally looking up at me the girl stood. I cleared my throat and was about to introduce myself when-

"You must be Brittany." She said, sizing me up and down with her eyes and not in a good way. I squirmed under her gaze.

"Um... Yea. I-" But I was interrupted.

"I'm Rachel. I'll take you too Santana's office."

"Oh. Ok thanks." I said, following her down a wide hallway. Quinn really was great. She must have made sure to let the receptionist know I was coming. I need to give that girl a big kiss on the nose the next time I see her!

"Here we are." She sing songed as we stopped in front of a large pair of stainless steel double doors. I looked back at Rachel but she was walking away.

"Hey!" I called. Aren't you coming in too?"

She chuckled. "No chance! It's before lunch." She said cripticy and without further explanation she was gone. Leaving me alone with the steel doors in front of me.

Inhaling and exhaling deeply I knocked softly.

"Puckerman!" I heard a loud yet smokey yell. "That better be you with my Stix."

What?

I cleared my throat and pulled open the door just a crack so that my face was peering trough the slit.

Her head snapped up at me from the paper on her desk when she heard the door crack open. Eyes narrowed and dark. She said nothing.

Trying my hardest not to become intimidated by her extremely good looks, Quinn could've at least given me a heads up. I spoke up, head still squeezed between the door.

"Hi. I-Um... I'm Britta-" But I was interrupted again today.

"Nuh uh." She said simply and nothing else. Her dark eyes just continued to boar into mine.

I was confused.

Before I opened by mouth to ask what she meant by "Nuh uh" I got my answer.

"I can't talk to half a face." She said testily. "Get out until the rest of you desides to join."

I was shocked. Rooted to the spot. Santana however, had continued her work as if she hadn't just been extremely rude and dismissive.

I slowly slunk out of the cracked door and closed it shut behind me. Needing a second to recover from that horrible first impression I slumped against the opposite wall to regroup.

Santana was intimidating. No doubt about it. From her dark mysterious eyes to her sultry full lips and that sinfully seductive yet commanding voice, I was totally screwed.

Shaking it off and reasoning with myself that it was now or never. She was just one person after all. I collected myself off the wall and reached for the door, ready to tell her who's boss... Or at least finish telling her my name.

But someone had beat me to it. A tan boy with a funny looking Mohawk was entering the room casually carrying a large brown paper bag labeled Breadstix. I wasn't familiar with the name but I could tell that it was take out and that Santana's lunch had arrived. Remembering the comment Rachel had made I decided to wait out here while Santana had her lunch, hoping wistfully that the woman would have a better attitude after consuming her Breadstix.

After about twenty minutes and significantly shorter finger nails later I saw the mohawked boy emerge from the steel doors. He winked at me and strode off hurriedly without a word.

Gathering up as much confidence as I could muster up I quickly barged through the steel doors and strode swiftly past a set of chairs that faced Santanas desk and was about to introduce myself properly with the most professionally poised voice... When it happened. Possibly the most painfully humiliating thing that could happen to me at that moment... Happened.

In all my confident glory it must have escaped my mind to oh, you know... Look where I was going. One second I was up right and composed and the next second I was tripping over the damn Breadstix bag that was left carelessly on the floor. Fortunately I was able to break my fall... Unfortunately, it was with Santanas desk.

I looked up slowly from where my face was eating desk to Santanas absolutely unamused expression.

Boy! If I hadn't blown it earlier this little incedent was sure to do the trick.

"Don't tell me _your _the gymnast I'm supposed to offer up a spot on the team for?" Santana asked with a raised eyebrow.

I could only nod stupidly at that beautiful face. I was so humiliated.

She chuckled darkly. Almost mockingly. "I'm gonna kill Quinn." Was all Santana said as she stood up and walked around the table until she was behind me.

I quickly scrambled to an upright position and spun around to face her.

God she was beautiful. Only now was I able to really appreciate Santanas beauty entirely. She was standing a few feet away yet I felt the need to cowar away at her intensity. Those firey eyes were roaming my body, her arms were crossed against her full chest as her foot tapped against the floor impatiently.

"Hi, uh... Santan-"

"Ms. Lopez." She said hotily.

"Right. Well, Ms. Lopez." I said as I squared my shoulders. "I'm sure Quinn probably told you my situation and I'm so thankful that you're giving me this opportunity. I really appreciate this so much." I finished sincerely. Much better.

But all I got back was crickets. Zip. Zero. Nada from Santana. She merely stood there, scrutinizing me from head to toe with narrowed eyes.

I cleared my throat. Hoping that the noise would ease the defening silence in the room.

"You have five minutes on the floor to impress me. Be warmed up by the time I arrive. I won't wait." She said as she held the steel door open

for me.

I nodded and shuffled out as fast as possible, hearing a loud clank as the door shut behind me.

I found my way to the gym easy enough. It was pretty empty besides a girl working by the beams and another on the vault. I hurriedly walked passed them and headed to the floor as fast as possible. I had no idea when Santana might arrive but I sure as hell wanted to be ready when she did.

Sheading my sweats and top I began my warm up. I was tense. My legs felt stiff and although I tried my hardest to focus on making my muscles warm all I could think of was Santana. Santanas face of harsh judgement and criticism. I was usually so good under pressure. But apparently not today, not when I needed my nerves of steel most.

No more than fifteen minutes had passed before I felt a pair of eyes on my body from behind. I was standing with my legs spread and my chest parallel to the floor. I quickly spun around to find Santana behind me for the second time today. Only this time she was _much_ closer. So close that I fumbled a few steps back from shock.

"Jesus. You better not be this clumsy on the floor." She said with an exagerated eye roll.

I shook my head, no.

She took a seat on a stool nearby as I got into position.

"Don't disappoint... Brittany." She said with a smirk.

I swallowed hard at the way she sounded saying my name. Her voice was so raspy and low. Damn it Brittany! Don't blow it!

Without glancing over at Santana I began my routine. I'm sure I would've eaten mat if I looked her way, and I was _so_ not going to do that again today.

After giving the performance my all I finished the routine with a kick ass handspring and stuck my landing. Santana had to be impressed. She just had to. I totally nailed it!

I heard a faint slow clap and looked over at Santana who had a devilish smirk and a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Not bad..." She said as she moved off her chair and came up in front of me. "Don't get me wrong, you needs a hell of a lot of work but... Not _too_ bad." She continued as she began to walk around me, slowly. Appraisingly.

"This leotard though..." She said as she snapped the strap on my shoulder from behind me. I shuddered. "Needs ta go."

I nodded quickly.

"Go fill out paper work with Rachel at the front desk. You're in... For now."

**Hope you enjoyed:) **


End file.
